Ruby Red Evil
by Revenge4Love
Summary: Elizabeth picks an evil vampire necklace.
1. Prologue

Title: Ruby Red Evil

Summery: Elizabeth picks an evil vampire necklace.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but my army of vampires.

Prologue. 

Port Royal as busy as usual. The many ships came and went as they pleased. The dock was quiet as for the exception of people talking. Phillip (the guy with the kid, who asks for money when you tie up your ship to the dock) was pacing the dock. He noticed a hand come onto the dock. [That's impossible] he thought to himself [can't see the person, so it mustn't be real. Besides, nobody can swim that far]. How very wrong was he, a girl pulled herself up onto the dock. She had long black hair, piercing red eyes, pale white skin, she wore a black corset and jeans.

"Woman overboard" yelled Phillip and he and some other people came to help the girl up. "What where you doing down in the water, lass?" he asked.

"Got pushed overboard" she whispered, her voice was dark and mysterious. "The full story is that I'm what they call a Margexta, in other words a vampire. When our kind is pushed into water we shall die. I lived because this necklace brings me dark powers, it makes me evil inside". She showed him a necklace, it had a ruby in the middle of the black crystals. It gleamed in the sun, the ruby shined and gleamed. 

"I shall have to know your name" said Phillip.

"My name is Del Ivhet, my purpose is simple" answered Del.

"What's that?" asked Phillip.

"This" said Del in almost but a whisper. She smiled at bite his neck, sucking all his blood out. She finished and stood up. "Goodbye" she whispered and threw his body into the sea. Her lower lip was covered with blood that ran down to her chin. She smiled and ran. "Dark spirit leave me!" she screamed as she ran. She ran into the commodore, she fell. 

"Good evening" he said, looking down at her.

"Why dareth you forsake me!" she screamed. The commodore gave her a strange look. "Not you" she said to the commodore "her" she jabbed her finger behind her, the commodore saw a shadow pass in the alley way behind her.

"What business do you have at Port Royal?" asked the commodore.

"None" she said to him, fiercely. Then she twisted his neck, so he was dead. His body fell. "Goodb-" she started to whisper, but she found a stake in her heart. It was James who had thrown it. He was a eighteen year old Margexta, he killed her for the power of the necklace had made her evil. Usually Margexta's only fed upon human once a month but the power had gone to Del's head, she became evil. She killed her own kin and fled. They pushed her into the water so she would die. But she had only told her tale of the necklace to James who knew that she could only be killed by a stake through the heart.

"Goodbye" whispered James, snorted and with a turn on his heal, disappeared.


	2. Chapter one

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I will never own it. So why are you trying to find the loopholes?

Chapter one: Fallen to the curse.

Will was hurrying home from delivering an order late at night. He was going back to his wife, Elizabeth Turner. It had been a month since they had their adventure, on the Black Pearl and Jack Sparrow was going to be meeting them at sunrise. He was almost running, suddenly he tripped. Looking for what had tripped him, he stood up. The source was simple, it was a red ruby necklace and it had attached itself to his leg. [Elizabeth will love this] he thought to himself as he examined it more carefully. It shined in the street lights. Standing up, Will took of again. Walking home he discovered that he wasn't the only person out tonight.

"Why are you hear at such a late hour" he asked the teenage boy sitting on the road. The boy's eyes reflected the moonlight. He had black hair, green eyes, pale white skin, he wore jeans and a black shirt. "You should be home with your parents, now shoo" said Will, trying to set a good example. 

"Don't have parents, they got kill by Sarah, or should I call her Del" he answered, angrily.

"I didn't mean to offend you" said Will to the boy. "But it is late"

"Will!" called a figure in the distance. It was Elizabeth. She came close and saw him "Where were you?" she asked.

"Just making a delivery" replied Will. He and Elizabeth walked home. As he turned to look at the boy, he noticed that he was gone. Elizabeth seemed not to notice, or not to care. When they finally got home Will showed his wife the necklace. Then they went to sleep. Will fell asleep quickly, but Elizabeth tossed and turned. She decided to make herself a cup of tea. There was something in the back of her mind that was eating at her conscience, but she wasn't sure what. 

"Drink up me harties, yo ho" she sung as she poured her tea. Suddenly sleep came over her. She fell unconscious on the floor, but she was just dreaming. The rooms was dark, with mist. She saw a figure through the mist. Into her sight came a teenage girl (barley younger than 16). Her smile was sweet and yet evil. She has blues eyes, red hair, a dark complexion, she wore a black corset, red skirt and black high heels.

"Hi" the teen said.

"Evening" replied Elizabeth.

"Here's the deal, Elizabeth or should I call you Liz, well anyway I want you to kill the first person. I'll kill the rest" said the teen.

"What if I don't want to?" said Elizabeth, shocked that such a sweet girl would want her to kill people for no reason.

"You will" said the girl and Elizabeth woke up. It was dawn. She took out a knife and paced toward Will's bedroom. She hoped for blood, she craved for it. "You will" repeated the teens voice in her head.


	3. Chapter two

Disclaimer: I can't own it, I'm not that smart.

Chapter three: Guns and knives.

Elizabeth walked towards Will's bedroom with a murderous glint in her eyes. There was knock at the door. It was Gillette, he was on orders from Commodore Flark to warn all citizens that a pirate was about. The commodore had the tip of from Tortuga, though nobody knew he'd been there. Gillette hated Flark, the commodore had made Gillette go door to door because of the rumor started by Gillette. Elizabeth opened the door. "I'm here to warn you that there might be pirates around" said Gillette.

"Thank you Gillette" answered Elizabeth "Will's out" she lied "So can I have a hug". In the moment they hugged Elizabeth pick pocketed his gun. "One more thing Gillette, remember to die". She shot him. Blood poured out of his head, mouth and nose. He collapsed and more blood leaked out of the hole in his head. Elizabeth liked this power, she loved killing, her mind was full of violence and murder. Gillette's body was hidden in a cupboard. 

"Time to go" said Will, sleepily from the other room. Elizabeth locked the cupboard door and met Will. After a quick change they started out for the dock. It was still dark on the street and not many stars were out. Will saw the boy from the other night, sitting on the dock, he was whistling a melody. The boy barley looked up as he saw Will. In the distance the outline of a ship came closer. The ship was dark and the crew were barely visible, because of the lack of stars. All of them hoped it was the Black Pearl for they knew that the ship guard would soon come out to patrol the dock. 

"Evening!" yelled the voice in the air. It was Jack Sparrow. He came to them on a small lifeboat. "How are you all? Elizabeth, Will and James".

"Hi" said the boy, now called James. He didn't look at Jack as he was busy starring at the necklace on Elizabeth. Will followed his gaze. "Do you know anything about that necklace?" James asked Will. Will shook his head. "Not a very wise choice to give it to someone". Will was confused, he did not know what James knew but he did not think that a necklace could do any harm.

"Hello, so you're Jack's nephew" said Elizabeth to James, it broke the eeriness of the moment, but James was starring at her in disgust.

"Evening, Del" he replied coldly. 

"Whatever do you mean" said Elizabeth, behind her back she held her hand. A knife appeared in her hand, it was long and silver, but the blade shone with blood. 

"I know who you are!" yelled James "You killed Sarah". Elizabeth could take no more. She raised the knife at stabbed James with it. He screamed in pain and pulled it out. 

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" screamed Elizabeth and vanished.

"Shit that hurts!" exclaimed James, the wound had healed itself. This was too much for Will and he backed away.

"James, now you owe him an explanation" said Jack, calmly.

"Yes, uncle. That necklace was made in hell and the devil was entrapped in it. The only way to get her out was to wear the necklace, but if you wore it, then it would kill your spirit and you'd die" explained James "The necklace was sent my friend Sarah Leigh by Del Mary, who was the demons leader. Sarah went crazy and I had to kill her. End of story"

"How come you're not dead?" asked Will "I saw the knife go into you"

"I am a vampire, a Margexta to be more precise and Jack is a part Margexta part Quff vampire. We are the living dead and we cannot die. The shadows of time do nothing to us" replies James.

"But you killed this girl Sarah, surely you too can die" said Will.

"If you're thinking of killing us think again" answered James, rather coldly. He smiled and Will saw his fangs. "Now, I need a victim" he said moving toward Will". Will took a step back and James turned around. He saw a young lady, only 20 years old, and he came up to her. Will didn't hear any of their conversation, because it was muted by the lady's scream as James bit her.

"I'll explain later" said Jack as he and Will started walking up the main road. 


End file.
